


Sirens

by kristsune



Series: Cuyane verse [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Space Sirens, another attempt at horror, but still, eerie and unsettling is what i was going for, huge and unknowable, well suspense really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: NJ hears music that Anomaly can't. Turns out its not a good thing.





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at horror/suspense. Inspired by this [post](http://sauntering-down.tumblr.com/post/173586141278/quietpinetrees-drachenmagier-i-couldnt) and a conversation with [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)   
> Anomaly belongs to Jesse.

Anomaly and NJ were deep in uncharted space. They had to drop out of hyperspace because their quantum field generator was acting up again. They really needed a new one, but it was too expensive; they needed what credits they had for food and other supplies. Between the both of them they should be able to keep the thing working for some time yet. 

Until then they were lazily drifting in dead space, ensconced in the middle of a nebula. It was thick with dust, and honestly beautiful, if difficult to see through, but it did a nice job of keeping them hidden while they worked. 

Occasionally Anomaly would see NJ zone out, his head tilted to the side as if he was trying to hear something more clearly, but eventually just shake it loose and get back to work. Anomaly figured they had been alone for too long again. Things should be calm enough again for them to take some time at their next port to actually interact with people besides their brief rendezvous with their smuggling or rebellion contacts. 

After losing all their  _ vode _ , they always prefer each other’s company, but there  _ was _ something nice about sharing a space with strangers every now and again. 

NJ suddenly stood up, dropping his tools on the table rather than putting them in their place like he always did, “Jay’ika. Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to find them.” NJ had a faraway look in his eyes, unfocused and staring. 

All the hair stood up on Anomaly’s arm and the back of his neck. He had heard myths and rumors, and where he didn’t outright  _ disbelieve _ them, he also didn’t believe they would ever find out first hand that they were true. 

_ Sirens _ .

They waited for ships to go quiet and sang. Not everyone could hear them, or hear them clearly. Some said only those that had siren blood in their veins heard them, others said that they lured any pilots they encountered to their death. What they did before that…. No one really knew. All anyone ever found were empty, abandoned ships with no sign of forced entry, or a struggle. The pilots and crew just  _ vanished _ . 

And now they were here.

Anomaly stood up, following NJ, “Jay’ika. Don’t listen, block them out.” 

“They’re so  _ beautiful _ , An’ika. Can’t you hear them? They just want me to come home to them.  Where I belong.” NJ’s voice was soft and dreamy, like he was mostly asleep.

Anomaly gently grabbed NJ’s arm. He stopped, but didn’t turn towards Anomaly. He stayed staring in the direction of the hatch. 

“NJ I need you to listen to me. You need to get them out of your head. You don’t belong with them, you belong here, with me.” Anomaly couldn’t stop the fear starting to creep into his voice. He couldn’t lose NJ. Not after everything they had been through. They were all they had left. Anomaly was desperate, his grip tightened on NJ’s arm and grasped the back of his neck to try and focus him.

“Angel,  _ please _ . Come back to me”

At the affectionate name NJ’s eyes fluttered, and he took a deep breath, like it was the first time he was able to breathe since this all started. 

“An’ika? What -  what happened?” NJ still sounded off, but more like he had just woken up, rather than deeply asleep.

Anomaly practically sobbed in relief as he wrapped his arms around NJ. “Oh gods, I thought I lost you. I don’t know what I’d do if they took you away from me.”

NJ slowly hugged Anomaly back, “I  _ wanted _ to go. It felt like I belonged, like they were calling me home.” NJ was talking slowly, like he was trying to recall what had happened, but was grasping at a quickly fading dream. “But when I felt your metal hand on my neck and heard you call me, it was like a veil was lifted. I could sense what they  _ truly _ were. Terrifying and beautiful.” 

NJ shuddered in Anomaly’s arms and curled in closer. He couldn’t even imagine what NJ had sensed to cause that strong of a reaction. 

Anomaly started to guide him to their bunk, but simply lifted him into his arms when it became obvious he wasn’t able to walk on his own. NJ tucked his head into the crook of Anomaly’s neck, “Thank you, An’ika. I - I don’t know what would have-” 

“-Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe now.” Anomaly interrupted when NJ started to stumble over his words. He wasn’t sure if it were true, but NJ being able to shake them off gave Anomaly hope. 

NJ flinched when something immense grazed the outside of their ship, but relaxed against Anomaly shortly after. 

“They’re gone.” 

Anomaly sighed in relief, not questioning how NJ knew they were gone, just glad that they were. He held NJ close until he finally fell asleep. 

After that, if he ever caught NJ humming a particularly alluring tune, he resolved to not comment, but casually would put on some music. Just in case. 


End file.
